


奇怪的客人？

by Yanning



Series: 歌舞 [1]
Category: all正, 乾坤正道
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanning/pseuds/Yanning





	奇怪的客人？

　　东京新宿歌舞伎町一番街——小小一条街包含了超过200家牛郎俱乐部，风情万种的牛郎“hosuto”无数，而这个行业遵守政府规定的“不卖身”原则，属于合法的“风俗业”。

　　当然，“不卖身”指的自然是不明面上卖身。入夜了，歌舞伎町一番街灯火通明处处喧嚣，在这繁华至极的景色背后也藏着多少无为人知的交易。但至少明面上来讲，牛郎只是一个努力使所有来到的一时兴起也好受伤颇深也罢的各种女性客人感到高兴，点酒从而收得提成的职业。

　　可也万万莫觉得牛郎这个职业只是如此，至少……在其中也存在着天梯，有王牌与普通甚至中庸的巨大差异，比如说……

　　［Aphrodite］店中。

　　“贝贝……呜呜呜……”画着精致妆容的女子低声啜泣着，她实在搞不懂为什么自己的丈夫会对自己如此冷淡，明明在事业上自己丝毫不比他差，对孩子的关心也很到位……

　　“七田小姐……不要哭了，我想樱田先生一定是有他的苦衷的，或许，偶尔找个日子和他好好聊聊看，会有完全出乎意料的收获哦？”朱正廷轻轻举起酒杯，微微晃动着杯中澄澈的液体，抿了一口后用他那温柔的目光注视着七田小姐。

　　“贝贝你实在是太温柔了……”七田小姐几乎要沉溺在朱正廷的眼神中了，她每周都会抽一天来这里，见证了朱正廷从初入牛郎界的生涩到成为了现在的牛郎NO.1，但朱正廷的温柔与包容却从未变过。

　　“唐培里侬香槟王白金香槟……再来一瓶！”七田小姐毫不在意的一挥手，为了贝贝的温柔，70万日元又如何？自己赚钱不少，这点支配财产的权利还是有的。

　　“我待的时间不短了……也该离开了，对了，贝贝你下周是不是就要生日了？到时候我给你包十层的香槟塔哦！”七田小姐微微摇晃着站起身，朱正廷贴心而不逾距的搀扶住了她。

　　“Theo承蒙厚爱。”朱正廷的笑容无懈可击。

　　送走了七田，夜色已然浓郁的不行，在没有人看到的小角落里，朱正廷微微的伸了伸懒腰，却不经意听到了两个人的对话。

　　“Theo实在是太厉害了，你看今天有多少人预约他都没预约上……”

　　“你要是有他那本事有他那长相，你也可以这样，没办法，人家上天赏饭吃！”

　　“一天就700多万日元的入账，我一月可能都没这么多……”

　　“今天还算是少的呢，你是没见过人家直接几瓶罗曼尼康帝的买，［第一牛郎］的称号可不是开玩笑的！”

　　朱正廷无言的笑了。

　　是了，Theo，世界第一牛郎，而为什么他被称为第一牛郎，原因之一就是因为他在一天，一个月和一年里面，都创下了“最销售”的记录。众所周知，牛郎的工作是娱乐他们的客户并鼓励这些客户尽可能多的将金钱花在各种饮品上。通常一天几百万日元的消费已经是一个瓶颈，但Theo是唯一一个突破了，甚至到达千万级别的一个牛郎。

　　朱正廷转身安静地离去了，没办法——这世界上，只有两种男人。

　　他，和他以外的男人。

　　

　　远远按了车钥匙，听到自己的劳斯莱斯发出了一声嘀鸣，微微走近了才发现车前居然立着一个有一些熟悉的身影。

　　“Kun？”朱正廷有些讶异，又有些玩味。

　　Kun是隔壁牛郎俱乐部的top，十大牛郎排行榜中的第2名，但和自己不一样，走的是性感冷艳风——著名的蓝玫瑰。很多人以为他们俩之间存在着竞争关系，但很少有人知道，他和kun私交非常好。

　　“你下班可真晚啊……”蔡徐坤微微抱怨，他在他车前等了将近有半个小时了。

　　朱正廷礼仪周全的帮蔡徐坤打开了副驾驶座门，弯腰示意他可以进车了聊。

　　“我可不是你的客人……”蔡徐坤嘴上抱怨着，却还是乖乖进了车。

　　“说吧……”朱正廷随即进了车，手撑在驾驶盘上，朝蔡徐坤笑着。

　　“找我什么事呀？”

　　“嗯……”少有的，一向直率的蔡徐坤居然开始支支吾吾起来，朱正廷眯着眼，反而觉得有些兴味。

　　“我……我想找你帮个忙……”蔡徐坤一闭眼一低头，小巧的脸蛋有大半被阴影遮住了，朱正廷只见他微厚的嘴唇微微张合。别的不说，Kun这张脸，可攻可受，一旦柔和了表情，可爱的很。

　　“实际上……我毕竟没办法像你那样从来不接受包夜，所以最近遇到了一个奇怪的客人，指名下周500万日元包我一夜……”

　　“那不是挺好的吗？”朱正廷挑挑眉。他可不是不包夜，只是不被动包夜而已，他自己选择自己合心意的客人，女的至少身材窈窕，男的嘛……器大活好。

　　“但……但这个客人是个男的。”蔡徐坤抬起头，眼神中满是迷茫。

　　“不是吧你蔡徐坤，大名鼎鼎的蓝玫瑰Kun都没有接待过男客人吗？”朱正廷不敢置信的睁大眼，看着蔡徐坤恼羞成怒的红了脸。“不是的！只是……只是这个男客人要求我做上面那个！我……我还没试过……怕，怕客人不满意！”

　　“切……”朱正廷感到无趣的摇了摇了头，却随后想到了些什么似的转过头来盯着蔡徐坤。

　　“所以……你不会是……”

　　“对。”蔡徐坤的目光坚定又带着恳求。

　　“你可以……陪我练习一次吗？”

　　朱正廷倒吸了一口冷气，蔡徐坤忐忑地观察着他的表情，却发现他的目光打量着逐渐下移，最后停留在了自己某个不能言说的部位。

　　“你……那家伙可以吗？”

　　“朱！正！廷！”什么温柔小樱花！蔡徐坤咬牙切齿地想，果然朱正廷那些温柔都是伪装，实际上简直是一个又自恋又坏心眼的人！自己怎么就想到要来找他呢？！——最主要的是！他怎么可以怀疑自己那家伙不行呢？！

　　“好了好了不逗你了。”朱正廷扑哧一声，转动了车钥匙。“那就去我家吧？想来大名鼎鼎的蓝玫瑰……应该是不会让我失望的？”

　　这么容易就答应了？蔡徐坤怀疑的看了朱正廷一眼，看着他一边踩下油门一边幽幽的说：

　　“当然了，要是你今天晚上没让我爽到，我就告诉我所有的客人隔壁的kun……那方面，不、太、行。”

　　“放心吧……”蔡徐坤已经是今天晚上第3次被朱正廷气到了，干脆压低了声，笑得危险极了。

　　“一定包、您、爽、”

　　

 

　　话是这么说，但是没有实际做攻经验的蔡徐坤到了朱正廷家里后，还是开始拘谨了起来。

　　“Theo你家可真大啊……”

　　“不要以为我没有发现你开始紧张了，坤，你可是来过我家的。”朱正廷毫不留情地戳穿了蔡徐坤的伪装，他平日在俱乐部扣的严严实实的衬衫被解开了最上端两颗，露出了精致的锁骨和白皙的皮肤。

　　往沙发上一躺，朱正廷歪着头看着蔡徐坤。

　　“你不会是怕了吧？小处男？”

　　“你才是小处男！”蔡徐坤一下子炸了毛，他也不知道自己是怎么了，平日里最是稳重的他在朱正廷面前总是非常容易被点燃。

　　几步上前就要将朱正廷压在身下，却被朱正廷修长的手指抵住了胸口。褪去了平日温柔伪装的朱正廷眼里满是不尽然的挑逗，手指隔着蔡徐坤薄薄的衬衫寻着了突出一点画着圈，感受着蔡徐坤的呼吸一下子开始粗重了起来。

　　“别这么急色啦，身上都是酒气，不先好好洗个澡，也未免太没情趣了……”

　　蔡徐坤发现了自己的失态，猛的一起身，不敢再看朱正廷，心里暗自骂着：

　　这个妖精！

　　“你总不是……想和我洗鸳鸯浴吧？”朱正廷觉得逗弄蔡徐坤实在有趣，顺势起身，好在他们俩身高接近，朱正廷很自然的趴伏在了蔡徐坤的胸前，在他耳边吐气如兰，看着蔡徐坤耳后的小片疙瘩耸立咯咯笑。

　　“好啊。”令朱正廷没想到的，是蔡徐坤居然冷静了下来，朝自己邪魅一笑后竟然直接将自己一打横公主抱了起来。

　　“喂！放我下来！”朱正廷看着蔡徐坤直直往浴室走去，挣扎无果下只得任他把自己放在了自家能容下两人绰绰有余的大浴缸里，好在他还有点良心，放下的力道足够温柔。

　　“不是要洗鸳鸯浴吗？”蔡徐坤压根就没给朱正廷反应的时间，唰的一下打开了浴室喷头，水流直接打湿了朱正廷的衣服。而蔡徐坤自己也直接跨进了浴缸，看着明显有些惊慌失措的朱正廷笑得坏极了。

　　俯下身开始解起朱正廷的扣子，用嘴堵住了朱正廷试图再说些什么的樱桃小口，啧——说话那么毒，味道却该死的甜美。

　　衬衫被解开快速的褪去，湿了水后的衬衫被扔到一旁可怜巴巴的缩成一团，朱正廷却无暇顾及，只缘因着在自己身上肆虐的男人愈发的过分，唇齿之间掠夺性的进攻霸道极了，竟是连喘息的机会都没打算留给朱正廷。

　　朱正廷光裸的上半身被水润泽后更是显着异样的诱惑，两颗粉嫩的小樱桃自己颤颤巍巍的就站起来了。蔡徐坤的大掌轻轻在他胸前游移，好不容易松开口，立刻又低下头，一小口又一小口，细细啜吸着他肩头的肌肤。

　　朱正廷的味道，比他想象中还要美味。

　　他喜欢他这个样子，全身赤裸，毫无防备，在浴室柔和的光线和水流下，肌肤透明，闪着莹洁的光泽，就像个不谙世事的纯真少年——除去他眼神深处已经弥漫开来的诱惑的话。

　　“Theo是我见过最不像牛郎的牛郎了呢。”很多人都这样说过。

　　“喂……Kun……”朱正廷终于缓过来，懒懒散散地看着他，少年气与魅惑惊人的融合在了一起。“太不公平了……你都没脱衣服呢。”

　　蔡徐坤半直起身，不疾不徐地解起了自己的衣服扣子，帮朱正廷脱下外裤后，又几下解开皮带，直到将自己身下的巨大毫不掩饰地展现在朱正廷面前。

　　“满意吗？”蔡徐坤低低笑着，看着朱正廷盯着自己那处眨了眨眼，这表情，应当是满意的吧？说罢，他伸手在架子上拿了一瓶沐浴乳，在掌心上倒出些许，然后顺着朱正廷瘦削但结实的肩膀往下滑，滑过性感的胸膛、肌肉分明的八块腹肌，再往拨开内裤往小腹下已然微微抬头的男性昂藏抹去……

　　“嗯……”

　　沐浴乳的淡淡芳香，是玫瑰的浓郁，在整个空间弥漫开来。

　　充满湿意的呻吟，在水声中若隐若现。

　　“这里舒服吗？”

　　“嗯……嗯……”

　　“这里呢？”

　　“蔡徐坤你能不能快点，我忍好久了啦！”

　　“润滑要做好啊不然你受伤了怎么办……”

　　“啊——”蔡徐坤头上都要冒出冷汗来了，朱正廷那里怎么这么紧啊，比他感受过的所有女人还要紧致无数倍。朱正廷的小穴妙不可言，又紧又热，将他的雄性整个裹住不放，随着每一次插入，柔软的内壁都会自然蠕动，搔刮得他酥痒难当，不用激烈的抽插运动就有这种快感，还是他生平仅见。

　　蔡徐坤摆动腰部，放任自己沉浸这种快感中，低下头，看着自己粗长贲张的巨物，在朱正廷白皙的臀瓣间进进出出，每抽插一下，都翻开少许粉色的嫩肉……那处极少有人造访的隐密洞口如同鲜艳的花瓣，绽放又闭合，牢牢夹住他不放，画面淫靡得让人脸红心跳。

　　坏心眼地把腰深深向前一挺，似乎触到了某个极点，朱正廷闷哼了一声，挺翘的臀部无意识地扭动起来。

　　“是不是爽到了？”蔡徐坤轻笑道，加大了抽插的力道，或许是因为开着淋浴头，朱正廷的呻吟也无所顾忌的放大了些——又或许在这种事情上，这个小妖精向来是如此会享受的。

　　蔡徐坤想到这儿，有些不爽的勾起唇角，突然抬高朱正廷的大腿，像打桩般猛地将自己的巨物整个送入他湿热的水穴中，缓缓退出直到几乎整根拔出，然后再猛地插入，开始反覆激烈地冲撞起来。

　　“啊……啊……哎呀……”朱正廷的身体被冲撞着剧烈来回动着，眼神里在情动之余还有些哀怨。“蔡徐坤……你这样……是会被顾客投诉的……”他的声音被身下的运动撞击的支离破碎，变尖了些的嗓音更是撩人。

　　两人的下体紧紧黏连在一起，激烈来回碰撞着，虽然嘴上抱怨着，但朱正廷的臀部早已开始配合着蔡徐坤的动作，在他每一次插入时紧紧夹住，退出时又恋恋不舍地拉住不放，忘情品尝着体内的巨物。

　　“快了……嗯……”朱正廷突然抓紧了蔡徐坤的手臂，让蔡徐坤意识到了他即将到了，猛地插到最深处还研磨了几下，果不其然随后整个蜜穴开始紧紧地收缩，蔡徐坤咬着牙，陷入高潮极乐的同时，眼里还满是朱正廷在高潮时的绝美模样。

　　“啊——”炙热的浊液喷射在了最里面。

　　

　　“哇Kun你真的是第一次做上面的吗？”

　　“干嘛，不信啊？”

　　“没，我就是觉得……你的客人应该会很满意。”

　　“但我觉得我学的可能还不够。”

　　“诶？”

　　“再教教我吧朱正廷。”

　　“滚啦你！……啊……别……轻一点……啊……嗯啊……”  
　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
